Once the player has embarked in the wagering process on a casino game, a successful game is one which maintains the interest of the player for a protracted period of time. Distractions which interrupt the player's concentration are counterproductive in attaining this goal. Because the casino environment is rich I both visual and auditory stimulus, its relatively easy to divert the attention span of a player from a machine on which the player is presently participating.
One manner of distraction takes the form of requiring the player to divert the player's visual scan from the machine presently being played to other areas of the same machine in order to glean additional information. For example, some games have a series of reels oriented at one central portion of the machine and a bonusing device at a vertical extremity. This requires the player of the machine to divert his/her gaze and frequently alter the angulation of his/her head in order to clearly view the bonusing opportunity. Such diversions break the rhythm if the player during the course of play and make the player susceptible to other visual stimuli in the casino environment.
In addition, the volumetric footprint of the machine, and not only just the surface area that it accommodates on the floor but also its visual height sometimes provides visual barriers that break up the panorama of the casino or diminish the machine density on the floor. Machine shortages are especially undesirable in times of heavy traffic.
In addition, the dimension of conventional video displays inside of a gaming machine consumes a considerable amount of space which could be better allocated for other uses.